I could get used to this
by urorhel
Summary: Ross Barton and Donna Windsor have a little chat following Finn's accident


One-Shot involving Donna Windsor and Ross Barton follows Friday 25th July episode, totally not gonna happen (spoilers tell me so). Don't always watch soaps but totally hooked by these two, think its the amazing chemistry the actors have. Anyway this little piece was written in an afternoon so its not perfect and may possibly contain spelling and grammar errors.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

He's bumps into her on his way home. He's just come from speaking with Debbie, who has graciously allowed him the rest of the day off, he thinks it strange she so willingly offered him the time off but he's far too tired to even attempt to figure out what the hell's going on in Debbie Dingle's head.

_'__Hey' _

_'__Hey_.' An awkward silence fills the space between them.

'_How's Finn?_'

_'__How do you think he's doing?'_ Ross spat the words out, he hadn't intended to sound so spiteful, and he blamed the lack of sleep and his mind going into overdrive regarding Finn and the note. He feels guilty as soon as the words leave his mouth, he's desperate to seek some kind of comfort from her.

He reaches for her taking her right hand in his, closing the space between them. '_I'm sorry, he's shook up but ok, I suppose.' _

She nods. '_And you?'_

Ross looks her then, surprise written all over his face. He's never had someone ask him that, such a simple question floors him and he looks down at their intertwined hands, his thumb tracing circles over the back of hers, smiling he gives their interlocked hands a little squeeze.

_'__I'm ok.'_

It's a lie and he knows she knows it's a lie but she gives him small smile in return and he's happy she doesn't press the matter any further. They stay like that for a few seconds before Donna looks down at their hands and suddenly as if a spell has been broken she remembers that they are outside in plain view for the entire village to see and drops her hand from his.

He's home no more than five minutes before he hears the knock at the door, He opens it and she cautiously enters.

_'__It's ok everybody's out.'_

She nods grateful for the confirmation and Ross immediately sees her relax.

'_So,'_ he says whilst one hand snakes round her waist bringing her closer _'whatever shall we do we an empty house?'_ He nuzzles her neck, little light kisses working their way up to her cheek.

'_Ross._' He feels dainty hands on his chest gently pushing him away but not too far.

_'__What._' He attempts to move in again.

_'__I didn't come here for that._' She almost sounds breathless.

'_Hmmmm, what did...you..come..here for?_' he asks between the kisses he places delicately on her neck.

This probably isn't the most appropriate time to be trying to get into your secret girlfriends pants he thinks but he can't himself, he's on default mode now. The past 24 hours have been horrendous and he's very much in need of a distraction, one that only Donna can provide.

Those dainty hands run up his chest to his face, the movement stirs something inside of him and he lifts his other arm to Donna's waist and tightens his grip with the other hand. One of her hands gently caresses the side of his face the other stays perfectly still on the other side.

_' __I thought you might want to talk about what happened.' _

He doesn't or rather he doesn't know how to.

_'__What's to say?_' He shrugs and he breathes a small sigh of relief when Donna doesn't remove her hands from his face. He goes in for a small kiss on her lips and is happy to find no resistance. He pulls away briefly and regrets it almost immediately.

'_You look tired._' Concern laces her voice.

'_Long night, longer day. But I still have the energy for some things_.' He tries for light hearted banter but fails miserably, he sounds as exhausted as he feels. Donna's hands find their way back to his chest.

_'__You should go shower at least, you might feel a little better.'_

He wants to say no, her here in his arms makes him feel better but he can't quite find the words. And if he's honest with himself that overpowering emotion scares him a little.

Donna removes herself from his hold. Ross stands there looking and feeling a little lost.

'_Go shower, now.'_ She says smiling at him. 'I'll make us a cup of tea.'

'_Don't you have anywhere better to be ?_' Donna took a step back away from him.

Ross sighed internally, nice one he thinks, why can't you just ask her if she's staying like a normal person you idiot.

_' __No work and Marlon and Laurel have taken the kids out for the day but I can go if you want me to?'_ The question was as abrupt and scathing as Ross had been earlier.

_'__No._' He said as he took a step to close the distance Donna had out between them. One hand went to fiddle with bottom of her top. '_Staying would be good.'_

'_Go shower Ross._' She sounded a little fed up.

'_Right.'_ He lets his hand fall from where it had been playing with the bottom of Donna's top

He hated to admit it but Donna was right a shower and a change of clothes had made him feel a little better, not that he was in a hurry to admit to her that she was right. He hears the faint sound of the television coming from his bedroom, Donna must of decided to wait in there, heaven forbid someone come home and find her downstairs.

He stopped in his doorway a smile playing on his lips as he took in the sight before him. Curled up on his bed, looking like she belonged there , Donna sat clutching her cup of tea, half-heartily watching whatever was playing on his small pitiful version of a telly. After a minute she seemed to become aware of the pair of eyes watching her. Placing her cup of tea on the side table she looked up at Ross.

_'__What?' _

He smiles and a step through the door closes it behind him using his foot. He throws the towel on the nearest surface not really caring where it landed. He stood briefly at the foot of the bed and gently pulled on one of Donna's legs to bring her a little closer so she was halfway down the bed, he crawled the small distance between them, hovering over her.

'_Nothing.'_ He whispers as he draws his lips closer to hers. The kiss intensifies and one of Donna's hands finds its way to the nape of his neck whilst the other rests gently on his back. One of Ross's hands slowly makes its way under Donna's top.

_'__Ross._' Donna's breathless warning between kisses does nothing to encourage Ross to stop.

'_Ross._' The time it was a little firmer but still breathless. He sighs and breaks apart from her.

_' __I know, I know_, ' he says as he rolled to one side holding his hands up, '_no funny business_.' He grins.

Donna smiles, eyes sparkling she lets out a little laugh. There's this of source of pure joy that Ross gets from knowing that he can provoke that kind of reaction from her. He moves in quickly stealing another kiss, smiling as he does.

It's a brief and fleeting kiss and once it's over one of Ross's hands rest comfortably on Donna's thigh.

'You sure you don't want to talk about it?' She looks at him with such an intensity Ross begins to feel his resolve crumble under the weight of that gaze. He sighs and rolls on to his back.

Donna bites her lip wondering if she should continue. She scoots a little closer and hovers over him.

'_We don't have to,_' she runs a hand over his chest '_sometimes it can help.'_

He brings her closer, one arm gently swung around her as she rests her hand on his chest. They stay like that for a few brief moments. He places a kiss on her forehead and the arm that was snaked round her waist finds its way to gently stroking locks of hair. He takes a deep breath before he starts.

It's not like he pours his whole heart out, that's not his style but he tells her how scared and angry he was, confesses how much he does care about his little brother, neglects to tell her about the flowers and the note (he can't quite bring himself to spoil the moment by telling her).

They stay like that for a while after, her snugly embraced in his arms, him running his hands through her hair.

He thinks he could get used to this, this girlfriend thing secret or not.


End file.
